


Середина леса

by Joringhel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Локи хочет остаться на Сакааре и готов на все, чтобы привлечь Тора на свою сторону.





	Середина леса

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216207016.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Локи пришел, когда пылающее яблоко ближайшего к башне солнца падало за горизонт. Из-за множество разверзнутых порталов закаты и рассветы на Сакааре были странным, непостоянным временем. Ночью было светло, как днем, и несколько светил — Тор так и не смог понять, сколько их на самом деле, — опускались за линию горизонта и всплывали обратно без всякой видимой логики. Но это были красивые часы дня. Возможно, единственное природное сокровище этой Вселенской свалки. Тор любовался цветными всполохами, напоминающими ему сияние Бивреста, а потому не сразу услышал шаги Локи.

— У нас мало времени, — торопливо проговорил Локи, подходя со спины.

Тор вздрогнул, по плечам пробежали предупреждающие искры.

— Не подходи со спины — могу ударить, — нахмурился он, поворачиваясь лицом.

Глаза Локи блестели, он выглядел взволнованным. Тонкие пальцы вспорхнули на плечи, притягивая к себе за отворот плаща. 

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать, — промурлыкал он и толкнул Тора вперед.

Тор отступил по кричащему бело-красному полу спальни Халка, а следующий шаг сделал в мягком высоком мху. Он огляделся. Мягкий дневной свет заливал небольшую полянку. Трава зеленела под утренним солнцем, светлая от росы. Не было слышно никаких звуков, кроме приглушенного журчания ручья и пения диких птиц. Тор сделал несколько шагов, ошалело всматриваясь в знакомые пейзажи. Поднес ладонь козырьком ко лбу, засмотревшись, как преломляются солнечные лучи о зелень великих сосен. 

Память нахлынула со всей силой юношеской тоски по ушедшим навсегда временам, стирая теплой волной тревоги и заботы настоящего. Локи стоял рядом с ним. Прикрыв глаза, он с наслаждением вдыхал полузабытые запахи земли, семи священных трав, золы от недавно погасшего костра, чистой воды. Этой дорогой они не раз выезжали в походы, на тренировки, а то и просто тайком сбегая из дворца в поисках свободы.

— Локи… — Тор шагнул к нему, заключая в объятия. — Это же наше тайное место! Как ты это сделал? Как мы здесь оказались? 

В голове у него шумело, точно он выпил зелье с дурманом. Родные просторы кружили голову не меньше, чем близость Локи в этом месте и в это время.

— Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы оказаться здесь, брат, — широко раскрыв глаза, зеленые как листва, сказал Локи.

Тор кивнул, словно эти слова объясняли все. Ему не хотелось разговоров, объяснений, в первый раз за долгие часы не хотелось никуда бежать. Тихий покой этих лесов показывал, что Асгард все еще стоит, и выстоит любые испытания — как и твердил им Один, год за годом, месяц за месяцем, день за днем. На его измученное сердце пролился покой, словно солнечные лучи в самом деле могли согреть его кровь и душу. 

И то, что Локи, спустя столько лет, продолжал помнить про это место и пришел разделить с ним…

— О, Локи, — не размыкая объятий, Тор заглянул ему в глаза и замер. 

Он забыл о том, какими зелеными они бывают. Успел забыть о колдовской красоте своего брата, потому что последние годы ему было не до нее. Локи предавал и убивал, убивал и предавал, сеял хаос и разрушения, пытаясь сокрушить окружающий мир с той же силой и неизбежностью, с какой мир раз за разом сокрушал его. Тор любил его. Даже сейчас, когда им обоим, кажется, стало окончательно ясно, что пути разошлись давно — и навсегда, что обоим лучше просто остаться воспоминанием друг для друга, Тор не мог перестать любить его. 

— Ты помнишь? — спросил он внезапно охрипшим голосом. 

Локи улыбнулся и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, потерялся носом о его нос. 

— Конечно помню, дурак. Как я могу забыть? 

По глазам Локи видно, что это правда. По удивленному вздоху, сорвавшемуся с губ, ясно, что он не ожидал дальнейшего поворота событий — но и против не был. Тор подхватил его за талию. прижав к высокому стволу — царапины от юношеских ножей еще заметны наблюдательному глазу, — и поцеловал, требовательно проникая в чужой рот, не давая возможности сопротивляться.

— Брат, — выдохнул Локи, обхватывая его ногами за пояс. — Ты ужасен, ты знаешь?

— Что я должен был подумать, если из всех Асгардских просторов ты привел нас именно сюда? — усмехнулся Тор и поцеловал его снова. 

Податливый мягкий Локи в его руках смог отвлечь от черных дум, терзающих разум. Никакая агония не может длиться вечно. Утопающему нужен глоток воздуха, чтобы продолжать бороться за жизнь. Локи был его воздухом. Воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой. 

Тайный побег из дворца — Локи всегда находил новые выходы, после того, как их ловили после побега и перекрывали удобные лазейки. Локи всегда был подстрекателем. Тор следовал за ним с тем рвением, которого никогда не находил в себе в отношении книг и свитков. Локи был самой интересной книгой в его жизни. Он знал столько необычных, странных и интересных вещей, что часы наедине с ним Тор ценил выше всех дворцовых уроков. Так и тогда… 

У них было их место, известное лишь двоим. Место, полное тишины и покоя. Они верили, что даже Хеймдалль не сможет обратить сюда свой всевидящий взор. Здесь они впервые — неловко и смущаясь — поцеловались, здесь Тор впервые для себя понял, кто среди дворцовых жен и мужей ему всех дороже. Колдовская красота Локи заворожила его в тот день. Впрочем, когда Локи нужны были чары, чтобы Тор оказался у его ног? 

Тор скользил губами по скулам, шее, легонько прикусил мочку уха, вызвав новый стон. Чародейство Локи приносит много бед и беспокойства обитателям Девяти миров, но иногда от него в самом деле есть польза: Локи может оставить их обоих без одежды в считанные секунды. И тогда, прижимаясь к горячему телу, Тор смог забыть о Девяти мирах, и о космосе, и о Сакааре, и даже о вечном пламени грядущего Рагнарёка. 

Локи растерянно выдохнул “Брат…”, и от этого возбуждение Тора лишь усилилось. Вздумай Локи быть против — и он охолонул бы в мгновение, но Локи прижимался, притирался всем телом, отвечал на поцелуи так, что у Тора темнело в глазах. И вместе с тем — был растерян, оглушен, как будто не понимал последствия того, что выбрал именно это место.

Первый поцелуй. Первый раз. Воспоминания такие, что у Тора тяжелело внизу живота от одной мысли о том, как они были близки тогда. Он жаждал подтверждения, что близость не ушла, что годы спустя они еще связаны тем неведомым, непознанным, тем, что крепче любой цепи или братских уз может удержать их на одной стороне.

Локи запрокинул голову, застонал и Тор потерял голову. Пусть он и первенец — или нет, как выясняется, пусть он и царь — что тоже можно теперь оспорить, но он всегда лишь следовал за Локи. Локи был умнее, смелее, не видел границ и не умел вовремя остановиться. Тор никогда не мог угнаться за ним. Всегда должен был догонять — и оттого в какой-то момент стало казаться, что правильнее будет разойтись.

Вбиваясь в мягкое, горячее тело, срывая с чужих губ свое срывающееся имя, Тор думал — какая чушь. Думал, что за бред, расходиться. когда вместе мы сила, как только в голову пришло. В первый их раз думал — это же мой брат, как можно, а почему нельзя, если друг к другу тянет так жарко, огненно, безоглядно? Сейчас думал — это мой брат, несмотря на все, что пролегло между нами, никто не сможет забрать его у меня. 

Запрокинутая голова Локи — черные змеи волос — колдовские глаза цвета семи заговоренных трав, снимающих любую хворь, изгоняющих тоску.

— Локи!.. 

Тор осторожно уложил его на землю, в мягкий мох, что не раз служил им постелью. Локи закинул руки ему на шею, сплетая пальцы в замок.

— Тор…

Тор прижался к его губам — целомудренно, мягко, словно напоминая о своей любви, о которой и без того готов был кричать, чтобы эхо разнесло его слова между высоких скал. Локи прикрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй, и, казалось, он полностью отдался во власть Тора в этот момент….

Наваждение спало.

Тор моргнул раз, другой, осознавая заново себя в сумрачной клетке спальни Чемпиона. Они с Локи, нагие и разгоряченные, растянулись поперек кровати Халка. Грудь Локи ходила ходуном, на шее сияли алые следы, как напоминания о том, что произошедшее не пригрезилось им обоим. Тор почувствовал себя так, словно на него обрушили ушат ледяной воды.

— Локи, это ведь не было Асгардом, так? — с обманчивой мягкостью спросил он, упираясь ладонью в плечо брата. 

При его весе не составляя труда зафиксировать Локи на месте. 

— Тебе понравилась моя иллюзия, братец? — довольно улыбнулся Локи, делая вид, что очередной план не вышел из-под контроля. — Я поражен, что ты все еще помнишь…

— Я-то помню все, — рыкнул Тор. — Зачем? 

— Напомнить тебе, — тихо сказал Локи. — О том, откуда мы и зачем.  
— Откуда мы, туда нам вернуться нужно! И поскорее! А ты!.. 

— Шшш, братец…. — Локи прижал пальцы к его губам. — Пойми уже. Нельзя вернуться в Асгард. Зато можно устроить хорошую жизнь здесь. Мы рождены правителями. Чем не царство?

— Ничем, Локи… — прошипел Тор. — Абсолютно ничем.

Он чувствовал себя преданным снова. Локи заставил его пережить сокровенные моменты их прошлого — чтобы использовать слабости Тора в настоящем. Заставить забыть о Хеле, об опасности, угрожающей Асгарду, и заняться спасением собственных шкур? Возможно, им на самом деле было не по пути. Раньше Тор был уверен, что Локи — в глубине души, в темных уголках своего мятущегося сердца — все-таки любит Асгард. Содеянное же впервые заставило его усомниться.

Тор смотрел в бледное лицо Локи, и думал, что неплохо было бы его проучить. Мягкий всплеск из угла комнаты решил все проблемы. Тор против воли расплылся в довольной улыбке. Локи появился так стремительно, был так увлечен своим планом, что совсем забыл о… технике безопасности.

Всплеск. 

Глаза Локи расширились. Он прислушался к странному звуку, которого не должно было здесь быть, неоткуда было взяться. Перевел взгляд на Тора и наткнулся на его довольную улыбку.

Всплеск. 

— Тор?.. — позвал Локи, и в голосе его Тор уловил нотки мольбы.

— Локи, — нежно прошептал он, склонившись над братом. — Беги.

Всплеск повторился.


End file.
